


Hum

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Leonard catches Sara humming. Set during S1.





	Hum

The humming was like the call of a siren. It beckoned him to get closer. Silent as the thief he was, he detoured from his original path to find the source of the hum. He’d expected it to be Kendra, a tease ready at the tip of his tongue, but when he turned into the kitchen and saw Sara he reared back against the wall so that she couldn’t see him. The humming was soft, a melody he didn’t recognize, and it was just uncharacteristic of the assassin he knew. He chanced another look and saw that she was putting the finishing touches on her tea and looking like anything but the deadly killer she could be in her sweats and baggy, white t-shirt: her ponytail swaying with her movements. 

_“Kiss me goodbye…I’m defying gravity…”_

He smiled when she sang lyrics before going back to humming. It wasn’t a smirk, but a genuine smile, and anyone else looking in on the two would see the softening look on his face. Not that he’d ever admit it. He’d freeze the person who accused him of being soft. 

 _‘So the Canary can actually sing… Interesting,’_ he thought as she started to turn around. He retreated a good ways down the hall, retracing his steps far enough before starting a lazy stroll toward the galley, his face devoid of any knowledge that he’d heard her sing. That he’d caught her in a vulnerable moment. Sara was sipping her tea as she exited, an eyebrow raising when seeing the crook. 

“Snart.”

“Lance,” he said, bringing his hands behind his back, twitching fingers locking.

“You’re up late.”

“Could say the same for you.”

“I don’t sleep much,” she said simply, but the words had a lot of weight. Weight that Leonard could relate to on some level. Certainly not  _all_. She had her trauma and he had his as well— Different, but still there. 

“Neither do I,” he countered. 

“Hm…” She tilted her head to the side. “Want to play a round of gin?”

“You’re a glutton for punishment, Assassin.”

“I play fair,” she said flatly, leveling a glare in his direction over the rim of her cup as she took another sip of her tea. A glare that was met with an amused quirk of his lips.

“Hm. Still using the argument that I cheat to feel better about your poor card skills I see.”

“You  _do_ cheat,” she grumbled.

“Keep telling yourself that.” He gestured toward the galley. “Let me get something a bit stronger than tea and I’ll meet you in your room in five minutes.”

“Bring two glasses,” she said over her shoulder. 

He watched her go, waiting till she was gone before speaking. 

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart.”

“What song was Sara just singing?”

“Defying Gravity. It is from the musical  _Wicked_.”

“Hm. Good to know.” 

**END**


End file.
